Fanfic Don't Leave Me
by Naiya-OKS
Summary: Jonghun dan Seunghyun meninggalkan uke mereka. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? FT Island Fanfic.Drabble.JongKi,WonJae,SeungHwan couple.warning's insideRnR


Title : Don't leave me

Author : Ah Heon aka Naiya

Genre : romance and a little bit humor

Rate : T

Cast : FT Island and etc

Disclaimer : FT Island milik Tuhan, FnC, keluarga mereka dan kalian semua.

Warning : typo(s), OOC, malexmale, gaje

~HAPPY READING~

Jaejin POV

"Jonghunnie…"

"Hongkii…"

Dan mereka berpelukan seperti kartun kesukaanku-ups-. Ya Tuhan, benar-benar. Aku tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Kalian pasti bisa menebaknya kan? Ya mereka adalah "appa" dan "umma" kami. Couple yang paling apa ya? Terkenal mungkin dari band kami. Tapi yah, kelakuan mereka sama sekali tidak mencerminkan kedewasaan. Bagaimana bisa mereka saling berpelukan begitu di ruang tamu? Dan jangan lupakan airmata Hongki hyung yang terus mengalir. Benar-benar drama yang sangat menyayat hati. Eh, omong-omong tentang pelukan, aku jadi merindukan Binnieku. Hiks, Oh Wonbin aku merindukanmu!

**JongKi**

Author POV

"hiks jang- hiks jangan hiks tinggalkan hiks aku hiks hunnie" tangis Hongki semakin mengeras dan Jonghun hanya mampu memeluknya dan mengelus-elus punggungnya. Jaejin yang melihatnya hanya berdecih pelan. Bosan dengan yang dilihatnya. Dan sebenarnya iri karena merindukan kekasihnya. "huft seandainya kekasihku masih disini." Dan Jaejin hanya mampu menghembuskan nafas kesal. Tak lama kemudian, tangisan yang lebih keras terdengar dari salah satu kamar.

"hyung aku akan –hiks- sangat –hiks- merin -hiks- dukanmu –hiks-"

"Nado Minhwannie. Aku juga pasti akan merindukanmu. Sudah jangan menangis. Kan kau juga akan ditemani Jae hyung dan Hongki hyung."

"tapi dirimu dan hiks mereka berbeda hiks hyung. Jangan melupakanku hyung. Berjanjilah padaku."

"ne. aku janji. Jangan menangis dan biarkan aku pergi dengan tenang ne?"

"jangan lupa menelponku ne. "

"baiklah. Sudah jangan menangis. Sekarang berikan aku pelukan terakhir."

"Seunghyun Hyung!"

"Minhwannie Chagi!"

"BERPELUKAN!"

**JongKi**

Jaejin POV

Aku hanya mampu mengelus dadaku. Kurasa di dorm kami ada setan dan 2 couple diatas sedang kesurupan. Kalau tidak, kenapa mereka bisa dengan sangat menghayati peran memainkan drama konyol bercampur kartun anak-anak.

Mereka benar-benar sangat menyedihkan. Untungnya para "seme" sudah menjinakkan "uke-uke" mereka. Coba kalau tidak? Bisa dipastikan dorm kami akan banjir oleh air mata mereka. Benar-benar "uke" yang sangat "manis" kan?

**JongKi**

Author POV

Clek

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan muncullah seorang penyelamat eh salah. Maksudnya muncullah manager FT Island yang langsung menghampiri Jonghun.

"bagaimana Jonghun. Berangkat sekarang?" pertanyaan itu memaksa Hongki melepaskan pelukannya pada Jonghun.

"sebentar hyung. Aku akan memanggil Seunghyun ~ ayo berangkat." Dan manager yang malang tersebut hanya mampu meringis mendengar suara dengan oktaf tinggi dari Jonghun. Dan dimulai kembali drama hari ini.

"SEUNGHYUN HYUNG! Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"CHAGIIII~ JANGAN LUPAKAN AKU~"

Hongki dan Minhwan hanya mampu berteriak histeris saat manager membawa mobilnya beserta Jonghun dan Seunghyun menjauhi dorm FT Island. Dan pasangan Umma dan aegya kembali menangis layaknya seorang anak tiri yang selalu disiksa oleh ibunya. Dan kembali Jaejin hanya mampu menghela nafas.

**JongKi**

~END~

~OMAKE~

"hyung cepatlah. Kasihan Hongki menunggu terlalu lama." Keluhan yang sama sejak 30 menit yang lalu kembali dikumandangkan oleh Jonghun.

"iya hyung. Aku takut MinhwanKU kenapa-napa."

"sabar sedikit. Masih banyak bahan makanan yang harus kita beli. Kenapa kalian rakus sekali sih?"

"ayolah hyung. Kau kan bisa belanja sendiri. Kau kan sangat hebat hyung. Kumohon hyung." Bahkan seorang JONGHUN sampai mengeluarkan puppy eyes yangternyata tidak mampu meluluhkan hati managernya.

"kalian ini apa-apaan sih? Kita ini hanya belanja. Tidak usah berperilaku aneh." Sungut sang manager dengan amat sangat kesal.

THE REAL END

**JongKI**

hela nafas*bareng Jaejin**digorok*. Alhamdulillah sudah selesai. Saya lagi suka JongKi couple. Tapi ngga tahu kenapa malah jadi kayak gini*lirik atas*. Walaupun jelek banget usahakan tetep comment oke. Buat yang ngerasa pernah baca cerita mirip ini, aku minta maaf ya. Fanfic ini memang terinspirasi dari sebuah FF Super Junior yang aku lupa judulnya. Tapi ini bukan plagiat ya. Ini murni hasil pikiran aku sendiri. Kritik boleh selama tidak mengkritik couple karena SAYA CINTA DAMAI!*emang ada hubungannya?*

REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW~


End file.
